tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brigitte Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and is an extra character , Kittilä, Lapland, |blood status= |marital= * Married (second marriage, as of ; years) * Widowed (thankfully, first marriage from to ; years. She had been seperated from him for some months before this, following the murder of her "uncle" at his hand) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias= * Brig * Gittie * Poppet (by her father) * ____ |Title= * Seer |Died = |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Female |height= 5'3" |hair= Reddish brown |eyes= Heterochromia (right eye is brown/green, left is green) |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Ludvig VI (second husband) * Ulrik Eriksson(ex husband) † * Anders Eriksson (son) * Petra Rosecrest (former daughter-in-law) * Noah Eriksson (grandson) * Sorrel Eriksson (granddaughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (grandson-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (ganddaughter) * Andrés Eiríkursson (son-in-law) * Saga Andrésdóttir (granddaughter) * Freyr Andrésson (grandson) * Zelda Moon (daughter-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (son) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (former daughter-in-law) † * Magnus Eriksson (grandson) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (granddaughter-in-law) * Perran Penhallow (grandson-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (granddaughter) * Élodie Guérin (granddaughter-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (grandson) * Zahra Weasley (granddaughter-in-law) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (former daughter-in-law) † * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (former daughter-in-law) † * Willamina Eriksson (granddaughter) * Inessa Eriksson (granddaughter) * Yuriko Solberg (step granddaughter) * Océane Lévesque (former daughter-in-law) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (daughter-in-law) * Helene Eriksson (née Jesperssen) (daughter-in-law) * Lilja Leifursdóttir (daughter-in-law) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (daughter) * Keenan Hailey (son-in-law) * Agumanu (né Eriksson) (son) * Kai Agumanu (son-in-law) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (mother) † * Markku Vanhanen (father) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (sister) * Walden Macnair (brother-in-law) † * Jasper Macnair (nephew) * Oscar Penhallow (son nephew) * Atticus Penhallow (nephew-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (niece) * Vanhanen Family (family) * Eriksson Family (in laws) |hidem= |Animagus = |Boggart = * Her boggart takes the form of a series of images and voices, manifesting as shifting scenes of her husband attacking her children, as she is powerless to do anything. (prior to Ulrik's death. It should be noted that she could never perform the riddikulus charm upon this verson of her boggart as she was in too much emotional turmoil to do so) * Her husband, now decaying and rotting in a way that matched his insides during life, advancing on her with his mouth open in a permanent snarling screech, he hurls insults and abuses at her until she is able to perform the repelling charm. (after Ulrik's death) |jukebox = -- |Patronus = |Wand= , 13¾", Skelligruth feather, the wand itself is made of a light wood carved into a spiralling pattern similar to that of a unicorns horn, it is adorned with sparkling inlaid shards of glass that spiral around with the wood and give off a stained glass/mosaic kind of effect. The handle of this wand is made from darker willow wood and has a cage around it made of matte gold wire twisted into an intricate vine like design clearly took many hours of precision and care to get done correctly, underneath this gold wire pattern is a neatly wound matte black cris-crossing wire pattern to fill in the space and leave space for bead. Every now and again the gold pattern has a small space where it allows tiny carefully crafted beaded moons and stars made of moonstone and sunstone respectively. At the base of the wand, carefully wound in matte gold in a simple spiral pattern is a larger moonstone (this handle decoration was a gift from her son). This wand has a calm temperament much like it's mistress and will work well for most of the people she trusts, by the same token it will absolutely not work and will likely purposefully backfire on people she does not trust, such as her husband, who has experienced this more than once. The wands magic gives off a faint scent of apples and the warm scent of a summer breeze. |hidea= |House= Frigg Hus |job= * Seer * Author |Loyalty= * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus * Swedish National Team (fan of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (fan of) * Vanhanen Family | |}} , Brigitte Leena Aallator Vanhanen (formerly Eriksson) (b. ) is a pureblood Finnish witch born to Markku Vanhanen and his wife Lahja in Kittilä, Lapland. She is the eldest of the couples two daughters, her younger sister being Heleena Macnair. She was close to her sister as they grew up, taking her roll as the older sibling very seriously and always trying to make sure that Heleena was safe and happy. As they grew older and took different paths though, this relationship became strained and eventually fractured due to the younger womans actions (or lack of them) in regards to the abuse her son (Brig's nephew) suffered. As is the way with Pureblood families of that time in particular, Brigitte was arranged to be married to a man her father found suitable shortly after her 21st birthday. Though she was initially reluctant to even consider going through with a marriage at all, she did not want to disappoint her father, and the man he had chosen seemed very charming, treating her very well and making sure they got to know each other a little first. He thoroughly won over both Markku and Brigitte and as such she did not suspect the horrific turn her life was going to take not long after the couple got married. She has four children with her ex-husband, three boys and one girl. The eldest, Anders, followed by the second eldest son Anton and their youngest, the twins Andre and Antonia. As she had no power over what their names would be, a pattern emerged after each of their births, clearly illustrating her husbands lack of imagination. Whilst the circumstances of her marriage and their childhood was very far from ideal she loves her children more than anything in this world, and would often throw herself in harms way to protect them, though not often to great effect. Between the years of and Brigitte attended like her family before her and was sorted into Frigg Hus. There she would go on to thrive in her school work, relishing the chance to push herself to do better at every opportunity she got. Being naturally attuned to divination, having inherited the sight it was of course her best class, though she worked hard in nearly all fields of studies that were posed to her. She was particularly adept at Transfiguration and Herbology also. Whilst she dearly enjoyed her time at the school, and found a home and family in her assigned house that she'd never anticipated, Brigitte's time at the school was not without it's challenges. Being a part of the debate club meant that she was not shy about letting her opinions be known, and those opinions did not always gel with those of her peers, specifically those of the same blood status who were not inclined to agree with her. Regardless of this she held fast to her beliefs and ideals. A gentle and caring soul, Brig didn't so much make friends as she did simply care about her fellow students equally, and treated them all with the care and respect one would expect from a dear friend whenever she sensed that they needed it. Her sight allowed her to see the future in flashes, and sometimes, if she was observant and lucky, she would be able to interpret these flashes and help the subject of those flashes. Though this was very much the case for her whole seven years at the school, Brig had trouble finding and keeping any friends closer than an arms length, her outspoken opinions and the fact that she herself was unwilling to let anyone too close for fear of getting more than just a flash of their future making it hard to connect and bond with people past the usual pleasantries and introductions. Biography Early Years Durmstrang Years First Wizarding War Second Wizarding War Order of The Phoenix Aftermath Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Seers Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Eriksson Family Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Witches Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Divorced Category:Remarried Category:Married Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen